The present invention relates to a sun tracking system and method using a solar array and, more particularly, to a sun tracking system and method for tracking the position of the sun by using a power generated from a solar array.
In a conventional artificial satellite, the position of the sun is tracked by detecting a current generated from a sun sensor. This uses the principle that the current generated from the sun sensor is inversely proportional to an angle between the sun and a normal surface of the sun sensor. In order to achieve such an apparatus for tracking the sun, there is needed a scanning driving device such as a rotary mirror. Further, in order to detect a variation in a minute current, there is required a current detecting device of high precision.
A technique of a negative impedance peak power tracker disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,204 has a structure including a converter, tracking means and control means so as to obtain a peak power of a solar array. However, the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,204 for obtaining the peak power of the solar array has a disadvantage in that the position of the sun can not be tracked.